


Glasses

by Ae_Gardenia



Category: Samurai Warriors
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Humorous Ending, Love/Hate, Modern Era, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ae_Gardenia/pseuds/Ae_Gardenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''Your glasses suck… but I like them''. Random Aya x Kojuro one-shot I came up with after talking with a friend on Instagram. Modern/Office-AU.<br/>(Also posted on FFnet).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I am basically posting some of my stories from FFnet here :3
> 
> I wrote this one after talking to a friend on Instagram, about the fact that Aya bitches about Kojuro's glasses BUT wears glasses on one of her DLC outfits. Like, the irony of that is too huge to ignore XD 
> 
> 'Glasses' started out as an independent one-shot but then I kept getting ideas for this setting, and... let's say it's a series of one-shots now, under the name ''There's a fine line between love and hate''. Yeah, it kinda sums up Aya's and Kojuro's relationship. 
> 
> Anyway... enjoy I guess!

''Your glasses suck.''

Kojuro looked up from the stack of papers he had been inspecting, a slight scowl making its way over his otherwise calm and apathetic face.

''Excuse me?''

''My, so your ears are as impaired as your eyes.'' Aya chuckled, her voice mellow yet mischievous. ''I said that your glasses are horrible.''

Kojuro let out a sigh. Not even a month in his new workplace and this woman was already being a pain, never missing the slightest chance to bother or insult him. Her sweet exterior and talk about love with the rest of the employees had fooled him at first, but this wasn't the case anymore.

He looked at her thoughtfully for a few seconds, raising an eyebrow, before eventually figuring the proper retort.

''You're also wearing glasses.'' He said, pointing subtly towards her face.

It was her turn to scowl, as she hadn't expected such an answer. Quickly, she turned away and walked back to her desk, trying to regain her composure and figure out a suitable answer or excuse to that. Kojuro just rolled his eyes –at least she wasn't going to bother him any longer. 

Deeming the issue a finished one, Kojuro returned to his work, the small exchange of words with his colleague nothing but forgotten.

-~*~- 

Kojuro was usually amongst the first to arrive at the office, but today, he figured as he walked in, he had been bested. By none other than Aya. He scowled, deciding to ignore her for the day, as he walked towards his desk.

However, as he turned on his computer, he couldn't help but glance at her quickly. Was it just him or there was something… off, about her, today?

That specific moment she looked up at him, blinking her eyes quickly –and Kojuro finally realised that she wasn't wearing her glasses.

At first he thought that maybe she had replaced them with contacts after the short –and admittedly not very pleasant- conversation she'd held with him the previous day, but then she spoke.

''Takatora?'' she asked in an unsure voice tone, blinking her eyes again and squinting slightly, so that Kojuro easily figured she was having difficulty in seeing. He let out a sigh, rolling his eyes.

''Kojuro.'' He corrected her. ''But you probably know me as The Guy with the Horrible Glasses.'' Honestly, he wasn't even sure if he'd said that as a joke or as a form of sarcasm, or if he'd just mentioned it in a matter-of-fact way. Regardless, all she did was pout slightly.

''I-Ah. It's you.'' She muttered, turning to face her computer, although Kojuro was pretty sure she couldn't see anything on the screen.

He rolled his eyes. ''Where are your glasses?'' He couldn't withhold a small smirk –that of course she could not see- as she seemed a little uncomfortable.

''I-um… I don't need them.'' She mumbled, fidgeting with a loose thread of her lab coat. ''I can see without them.''

He wondered if he should press on the fact that she mistook him for Takatora, or if he should ask why she had been wearing them all this time if she wasn't in need of them, or if he should just leave her alone in her obvious misery. He opted for the last –he wasn't really one to talk a lot anyway, and bothering right now could easily escalate into a fight, something he was not in the mood for at all.

''I see.'' He said simply, as he logged onto the computer and immersed himself in what had to be done. It wasn't as if he cared too much about what she did with her own life anyway –if she wanted to torment herself for the silliest of reasons, that was her problem, not his.

After a few minutes, he heard her standing up from her chair, and he absent-mindedly lifted his head, inspecting her uncertain movements as she walked carefully, parallel to the wall.

''Where are you going?'' he asked, feeling slightly curious and –admittedly- somewhat amused by her actions. She looked, he mused, like a newly-hatched bird trying to fly with wings to small to carry itself. Or with eyes too weak to see anything more than a few inches away. Yes, that was probably closer to her case.

Upon realising he was looking at her, she quickly moved away from the wall, straightening her shoulders and attempting to act as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

''I'm just going to find Kenshin. I need to um, ask him something about… a file.'' She said, then frowned as she heard him clearing his throat. ''And just mind your own business, won't you, Kojuro?'' she muttered with a small, threatening smile, and Kojuro watched as she turned away, walking towards the door –or towards where she hoped the door was- a little too fast.

''Hey, watch out.'' He started. ''You'll hit the-''

He winced, as she collided with the wall with all the speed she'd gained, and she let out a quite audible groan.

''-wall.'' He finished, shaking his head as if to signify her stupidity. She muttered a quick swear word that made Kojuro blush slightly, and then bolted out of the room. It wasn't long until he heard another, louder crashing sound accompanied by her cries –and by another swear word that Kojuro didn't even think was possible for her to know. He let out a sigh, standing up.

He walked over to the corridor, halting and nearly face-palming as he saw that Aya had crashed upon the cartons that were stacked near the elevator, containing old files and folders –that were now sprawled around her like some peculiar kind of snow.

She must have noticed he was standing above her, because she blushed and whimpered an angry ''leave me alone!'' and tried to stand up, only to fall back down over the now-mostly-empty cartons.

Kojuro rolled his eyes as he knelt down next to her.

''Are you okay?'' he felt quite responsible for that, to be honest. He figured that had he not insulted her own glasses the previous day, she wouldn't have got rid of them. Granted that she started the whole thing, but maybe he should have been more mature about it. He could have just ignored her like he had always done anyway.

She snorted, lifting her knees up to her chest and leaning against the wall like a frustrated schoolgirl. ''It's none of your concern.'' She muttered.

''It is.'' He insisted, shrugging and deciding to make some reconciliation attempts. ''If you decide to kill yourself by slamming right through a window, I should at least have a good excuse in order to persuade everyone that I wasn't the one to shove you out of it.'' He didn't laugh, or even smile, as he said so, but he hoped it would sound at least a little bit light-hearted.

''How sweet of you.'' She muttered in sarcasm. Alright, maybe this wasn't going to work after all.

He let out a sigh, standing up again. ''Wait here.'' He said simply, heading back to the office.

''It's not as if I could go anywhere if I wanted to…'' he heard her mumble, but decided to ignore her.

He walked over to her desk and started rummaging through the drawers. He had left earlier than her the previous day, so he hoped she 'd left her glasses there instead of leaving them back home.

Fortunately, his hopes were granted and, after shuffling through some old papers and files, he managed to find her glasses in the third drawer. He took them in his hand and walked back to Aya.

Just like before, he knelt down next to her.

''What is it?'' she asked, slightly confused as she couldn't see what he was doing. Kojuro said nothing, only gently placed her glasses over her face. She gasped in slight surprise as suddenly the blurry mess that had been the world cleared around her. For a moment, she just looked at him, gaping, before her cheeks flushed with an intense red colour.

''I-I…'' she cleared her throat. ''Thank you. I guess.'' She seemed to think about it a little, before adding. ''I couldn't see a damn thing without them.''

This time, Kojuro allowed himself to smile –a small, reserved smile, but it was still something.

''I can imagine. This is why you must wear them, you know.''

She chuckled softly, an indication that she was back to her usual self.

''I guess I acted childishly.'' She admitted.

They fell silent for a few seconds, during which Kojuro realised their faces were a little too close. His cheeks started burning as he blushed identically to her.

''Um…'' he started but Aya cut him off.

''There's something I need to tell you.'' She said, looking away nervously. He felt his blush intensifying.

''I am listening…?''

She cleared her throat, seeming slightly flustered.

''Y-Your glasses suck… but I like them.''

~*FIN*~

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah :3 it's kind of OOC but I kinda like it? Idk XD 
> 
> Anyway... thanks for reading!
> 
> ~Arashi


End file.
